Anniversary
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Edward suprises Jacob on their Anniversary.


Title: Anniversary

Pairing: Edward x Jacob

ENJOY!

Don't forget the two R's

J-POV

The sunlight softly touched my skin, waking me up from my deep slumber. I woke up with no one. It kinda surprise me, because Edward usually wakes me up. I sat up for a minute, figuring things out, questions are floating on my mind; _why is he not here? maybe hunting? Is there a family problem? About me?_ Then I remembered It's our anniversary today. Right, Oh our 1st anniversary… Oh my gosh where is he?

I ran down stairs, and saw Esme and Carlisle cuddling in the kitchen. I walked to them while looking around. Its new that I don't see Alice, Jasper and Emmett around they usually ran around the house and maiske the house go crazy. At least Rosalie is here… well is gonna be one hell of a day when she's here.

Where is Edward anyway? I looked at Esme and she smiled at me.

"Morning sleepyhead" she greeted me

"Morning, Esme"

"Breakfast?"

"Umm, no thanks I'm fine for now, I guess" I replied

"Alright, then"

"Umm, Esme?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Edward?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and both smile. Creepy though.

"He's hunting, don't worry Jacob he'll be back soon. Is there a problem?"

I came to my senses. _Do we have a problem? _ It sadden me.

"Umm…NO, I don't think so"

Esme and Carlisle gave me that big smile. Still Its creepy, but somehow it makes me want to smile to.

I ran up to the room I'm using, Took my shower, and get dress. I want to go to La Push, while Edward still hunts.

While running to go to my destination and I can help thinking that maybe he forgot, …. Well that's lonely. I can't believe he forgot. Did he really forget?

Entering La Push, the smell of my childhood is coming back to me again. I didn't really leave the people I know here it's just that my life is with Edward now and I can't imagine my future without him.

I found myself standing in front of my old house. I wonder how's my dad doing, is he watching he's favorite game or cooking or… I don't know since I left dad I felt like I'm just like my sisters we left dad behind. Years after, I'm here… visiting my old man.

I knocked on the door and I heard his voice and in a matter of seconds the door that separates us opened. And I saw my dad, he looked so old, the kind that doesn't want to stand up from the bed anymore…

"Dad?"

"J-Jacob? Son?"

I hugged him, he hugged me back to

"Dad, I miss you and I'm sorry dad."

"Son? Do you have a problem, Did that leech hurt you?" He questioned me

"No, Dad, he did nothing to hurt me"

He broke the hugging and smiled at me.

"Let's get you inside"

I just smiled to this maybe it's not bad to check out my dad sometimes.

We sat in front of each other on the dining table. Drinking tea.

"Why, Jacob, Why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it wrong to visit my old man once in a while?" He looked at me strangely.

"No, of course not son…"

"Dad, I'm sorry" I said just looking straight to his eyes

"No, Jacob don't be sorry…your choice made you happy in many ways and I know they will take care of you, He will take care of you because if doesn't I'll hunt him to dead."

I just looked at him and burst out laughing, I know he's talking about Edward and I know he only wants me to be happy, And I know that he knows I'm happy with Edward. He's the same over protected father I know.

"Dad, are you always alone here, I mean does Sam and the pack still visits you, gave you medicines that you need, the vitamins?"

"Son, don't worry about that, the tribe is very nice to me and you know Charlie's been here for me all the time." I smiled at that at least Dad is together with the one he love.

Our chit-chat continued till I bid Dad goodbye. I decided to visit my pack mates for a while. I really miss them since I started living with Edward and his family I don't have much time for my pack mates. Yes, they understand but the feeling is really different especially when I'm not being able to do my patrols anymore. Thank God their very understanding they know how much I love Edward.

When I reach out Sam's house I didn't see anyone of them except for Emily… I smiled at her when I saw her can't believe that I am indeed there.

"J-Jacob?"

"Hey… Em" I greeted her then I sat on one of the high chair near the counter table.

"So… where's everybody?" I ask out of curiosity.

She looks at me in the eye… not really sure what to say. I can sense that she is hesitating about telling me something seriously, what is the problem with people this day. I'm really confused.

"Uhmm— They are patrolling…"

I nodded in agreement… well not really believing on what she's saying.

"So …. Why are you here?" She questioned

"Uhmm… No I just want to visit you guys but it seems that everyone's not here… So I'll just go home then…"

She smiled at me and said "Sure Jake."

Its night already and it's very dark outside. I can't believe he's not here the whole day. It's our 1st anniversary and he's not here. Well I don't want to celebrate this day alone but what I'm going to do?

That _leech_ Edward, curse him for doing this to me.

By the way where bitchy Rose and Alice? They're not here also.

Then I hear the door bell rang. I told Esme that I get it so I stood up and ran to the door. I opened it and saw Paul there.

"What are you doing here? I asked

"Flower delivery…" Oh I hate it I heard him murmured as I receive the flowers.

"What?

"Oh, nothing Bye Jake" He waved his hand and ran away.

'What the—' Then I looked at the flowers and saw a small card. I opened it and read it.

_Hey Babe,_

_Please be ready, I'll pick you up in a minute. I love you._

_Edward_

'That leech how dare he, just order me around'. I thought on the other hand my heart race and I ran upstairs to change.

I'm now facing the mirror wearing one of the shirts he gave me Esme helped me to dress up and now smiling at me while I looked at myself in the mirror. I blush a little.

"You look gorgeous dear!" Esme exclaimed I smiled at her.

I heard a knock on the balcony door of our room and saw Edward wearing a nice suit. 'He looks amazing' then he smiled at me. I raise an eyebrow letting him know that I'm still mad. He walked inside and grab my hand and kissed it. I blush on this…..I can't help it though.

"Thank you Esme" I heard him said looking at her.

"Welcome, and enjoy your night boys" she smiled while Edward grab me and walked to the balcony door.

"I bet you receive the flowers" he said looking back at me.

I look up to him and said "Yeah, but I'm still mad at you." I pouted and he smiled

He leaned and place his left hand on the back of my head and kissing my forehead. And I heard him whispered

"You look beautiful, Babe." He said… I bet my face is burning red right now.

I clench his suit and ask "So where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret babe. Come on ride on my back" and I did I hold onto him tight and I closed my eyes I heard him chuckled.

He started running and I can feel the cool breeze in me. Then I heard him…

"Open your eyes, Jake" I obeyed him and opened my eyes. I see nothing but darkness till he slow down and my feet slowly touch the ground. I can see bright lights behind the trees in front of us. He hold my hand and said…

"Come on, you'll like it."

We began to walk through the trees and now I can clearly see what it is. Wherein the meadow where we usually hang out just the two of us.

A table with two chairs, lights placed on the trees to brighten up the place rose petals surrounding the table.

He walked and get the bouquet of flowers from the table and walk to me again he gave me the flowers and kissed me. He kissed me passionately, his tongue begging for entrance and I let him our tongue dance and we are both panting. When he broke the kiss he smiled at me and said.

"If you'll be like that all night, I won't be able to resist your charm"

I pouted then smiled. He grabbed my hand again and lead me to the table. We ate and chatted for a while then I heard a song being played.

'Oh my gosh, that's our song' I looked at him and tears slowly ran down my face.

He stood up and extend his hands.

"Can I have this dance, beautiful?"

I just smiled and reach out for his hand.

We danced slowly, while my tears are slowly running down my face. He brushed them away with his fingers and held me close. I placed my arms around his neck while he's arms are around my waist and our foreheads are against each other.

"Happy Anniversary, babe" He told me. I break our foreheads apart and look and gave him annoying look.

"Do you know how I felt the whole day huh? Waking up without you there, Without everyone there, no notes or something that I could hold onto. I feel stupid you bast—"

Then I felt his cold lips onto mine… God it's so good I moaned and he just continue kissing me I grabbed the back of his head to deepened the kiss. We kissed passionately hard. Then I broke it panting and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry babe for not saying a word I want it to be a surprise for you I want it to be so special so I get helped from your pack and everyone—"

"You get helped, they helped you?" I ask so confused and he just smile

"Yeah babe, I told them It's for you, Even my family help… Alice, Rose, Emmette, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme all of them" When he finish I hugged him and tears ran down my face again I'm so mad at him that I didn't even notice his efforts all of this. But now I'm so happy tears of joy.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm so sorry"

"For what babe?" He asked

"I didn't know, I get mad at you so sorry"

He cupped my chin and place a light kiss on it.

"It doesn't matter now. I love you, Happy Anniversary babe"

I smiled… at this

"I love you too, babe. Happy Anniversary."

We hugged. We kissed.

Then we felt something…. It's raining? No, It's from the ground…. It's getting us wet. I love it.

We danced again, hugged again, kissed again.

I really love this man.


End file.
